Mess
by bohemiandreams
Summary: According to Ron, Hermione is just too organized sometimes. Severely PWP


**Note: Just a quick one. It just came to me like this, without warning, and now here it is.**

**Mess  
**

Hermione was already home when he got back to their tiny apartment in London. She didn't even look up from her work as he removed his coat, hat and shoes and left them all by the door.

_She hasn't said a word, _Ron watched her from the kitchen, beer in hand. Her work was very organized, paperwork stacked and filed in neat envelopes and arranged in alphabet order on the table. She was reading a scroll, oblivious to his stomping and banging about.

He loved her to death, but her attention to detail drove him crazy. She was just too organized, an absolute perfectionist. It made Ron bonkers.

"You're being very rude, Hermione." He was behind her, whispering in her ear. She jumped slightly. "Not even a hello?" Ron pulled the scroll out of her hands and flipped it onto the table.

"Ronald! I was… reading… that." Her voice trailed off as he brushed the hair from her neck and pressed his lips to the soft skin below her ear.

"You're such a workaholic. You need to relax." He unbuttoned her blouse, slipping a hand inside to cup her breast. His mouth nibbled and sucked at the soft skin of her neck, forcing a small smile on her lips.

"But…" He voice was weak. She silently blessed whoever had taught him what he knew. Even after six years, she still shuddered at his touch. He loved to sneak up on her, attacking when she was least expecting it. She shivered as he continued to unbutton her blouse, the cool breeze from the open window giving her goosebumps as he pulled it off her shoulders.

Giving in, she stood to face her husband. She would never tell him, but she found their midday romps the most exciting. Perhaps he already knew, and that was why he continued them. His eyes were hungry, watching her every move. She smirked as she unclasped her bra, letting it fall to the ground. Ron bent to capture a pink nipple in his mouth, eliciting a sigh from her. His hands grabbed at her skirt, fumbling with buttons. He managed to pull it off as she swiftly removed his clothing.

He caressed her body, mouth following his hands down between her legs. He knelt before her, staring up at her beautiful brown eyes. She was breathless, waiting for his next move.

His tongue darted out to taste her and she gasped. Her hands tangled in his hair as he teased her with a single finger. Soon, she was trembling, knees threatening to give way. "Please," She whispered.

Ron stood and picked her up. She wrapped her arms around his waist as he looked for a sturdy enough place to set her down. He needed her, _now._ Without moment's hesitation, he reached out and swept her work from the table. _Perfect height,_ he noted.

"Hey!" She protested. She glanced down at her work, ruined on the floor. "That's not very nice!"

Ron silenced her with another searing kiss. "A little mess is healthy once in a while." He growled into her ear, making her squirm under him. His hardness teasing her entrance did nothing for her resolve, either. He rubbed his length along her, coating himself with her wetness.

"Fine," She groaned appreciatively as he pushed into her. She would never tire if his insatiable appetite for her. She couldn't pretend for even a second that it did not turn her on, that he wanted her so bad that he didn't even take the time to go down the hall to their bedroom.

She placed her feet on his shoulders as he thrust into her again, gripping her hips to steady him. Ron moaned her name as she rose to meet him, thrust for thrust. He didn't know how she did it, but even after six years, making love to her was like the first time, every time. He watched her writhe under him. She looked so beautiful, with flushed cheeks and eyes darkened in lust. Her chest rose and fell heavily, their bodies moving in perfect rhythm. She moaned his name, telling him to speed up.

He felt her tighten around him and he knew he couldn't hold on much longer. He braced himself on the table and bent to kiss her. She embraced him, wrapping her slender legs around his waist, drawing him deeper.

"Hermione," He groaned. "I can't… I'm going to…"

"Come with me, baby." He whispered in her ear and that was it, he was done. He buried his face in her neck as his orgasm rocketed through him, her own milking him, the heat drawing him in deeper.

They stayed that way for a while, collapsed over the table. He stood slowly and moved for his clothes. He located his wand and cast a cleaning spell over the both of them.

"Now what about my table?" Hermione asked as she climbed down to pull her clothes back on. She stared at all her hard work that was now littering the floor. Ron merely flicked his wand and the stacks of parchment flew back into their original position. Looking smug, Ron returned to the kitchen to finish his beer.

Hermione felt slightly indignant. "That's not fair!" She exclaimed, following after him.

"What? Your table's clean." Ron stated, grinning devilishly. He was mocking her!

"It's the general principle, Ronald. Now I'm going to have to punish you." She returned his evil grin and launched herself at him.

**Let me know what you think! I lessthanthree you all.**


End file.
